Make Me
by BelieveShadow
Summary: Zoro wants to refrain Usopp from lying, so he comes up with a plan to make him stop. ZoroxUsopp. this takes place after the two years. Warning: RAPE! If you don't like reading this kind of stories then press that little arrow in the top left corner and leave :)
1. 1 The Lies

Make Me

part 1: The Lies

* * *

"And then there came another 4000 soldiers, but I wasn't afraid and defeated them with one shot and closed eyes" Luffy and Chopper are listening to one of Usopp's stories with stars in their eyes. Zoro is training on the deck as he hears the 'true' story. _'Someone has to do something about this'_ Zoro thought. _'At least is not everything a lie he did had his eyes closed'_ "Zoro! Zoro! ZORO!" Luffy and Chopper came running towards the swordsman. "Did you heard it? Did you? Did you? Did-" "Yes I heard it, you don't have to repeat your question a thousand times" "Usopp is soooo brave. I hope I become like him one day" Chopper says still with stars in his eyes.

"Oi! Luffy! Chopper! Usopp! Marimo! Lunch is ready!" Sanji shouts from the kitchen. "Usopp, could you tell us another story after lunch, pleeeeaaaassseeee?" Luffy and Chopper ask Usopp "I don't see a reason why not". Lunch went by like usually, Luffy stealing food and Sanji being in his romanticist mode for the ladies. Zoro was supposed to make a remark about that but he didn't, he was somewhere else with his head, like thinking about ways to make Usopp stop lying. A smug grin made its way up Zoro's face, Sanji sees this and teases Zoro with it saying: "What are you laughing at?" "And why would I tell you?!" the swordsman shouts back. "Well you normally don't smile" Sanji continues with his teasing. "Stop it or I will cut in little pieces" Zoro threatens the cook. "What was that I can't hear you through my awesomeness" Sanji says as he walks back to the counter. Zoro stands up with a dark aura around him. "Let's leave" Chopper whispers to Usopp, Nami and Brook. "We agree" The three named said and the four leave the kitchen.

Luffy and Franky start laughing at the sight of the swordsman and the cook fighting. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO LAUGING AT?!" they shout towards the captain and the shipwright. "It is just funny watching you two fight" Luffy answers as he wipes his tear away that had formed because of the laughing. "Nice knowing we could amuse you" Sanji says and starts to do the dishes, "If you wouldn't mind could you three now leave me alone" the blond continues.


	2. 2 The Plan

Make Me

part 2: The Plan

* * *

"So what story do you want to hear? The one about how I defeated a whale or about how I swam with sharks?" Usopp asks Luffy and Chopper. "The one about the sharks! The sharks! The sha-" "I head you the first time, you don't have to repeat it twenty times" Usopp says. He clears his throat and starts the story:

" _ **It was a warm summer day, it was so warm that decided to swim. Everybody warned me about the human-eating sharks, but that didn't scare me. I walked to the south-side of the island until I reached the beach"**_

"Were you really not afraid of the sharks?" Chopper asks with a little fear in his voice, "Of course not! You're looking at the famous captain Usopp, who defeated 4000 man with one simple shot!" Usopp says with a fist on his chest. "Let's continue the story"

" _ **There I stand a whole beach in front of me all empty, there was really no one there. The only thing on the beach was a sing with the following text 'WATCH OU SHARKS! For you own safety please go back to the city', but I didn't do that. I went straight to the water and then I saw them. The sharks, I could see their large dorsal fins they looked dangerous"**_

While Usopp was telling the story it had slowly turned evening and Sanji had made dinner. He called everyone and they sat at the table. Zoro and Sanji had got a ban for arguing from Nami. Luffy wasn't allowed to steal food anymore. Chopper and Luffy were assigned to do the dishes, Sanji held a close eye on them to check so they wouldn't break anything. The others went back to what they were doing before dinner, but Usopp didn't had any audience to tell to so he made new ammo for his slingshot. When Luffy, Chopper and Sanji were done with the dishes everyone went to bed. Zoro had already came up with a plan to make sure Usopp would stop telling lies.


	3. 3 In Working

Make Me

part 3: In Working

* * *

Luffy and Chopper were talking about the story of Usopp. Sanji, Franky, Brook and Usopp on the other hand were already fast asleep and Zoro, he was fake-sleeping. After an hour it became very quiet on the ship, but for safety Zoro waited ten minutes before he sets his plan in working.

Zoro was now sure that everybody on the ship was fast asleep. He sneaked out of his bed and walked tip-toed towards Usopp. He shook the sniper awake and puts a hand over his mouth. "Mmmhmhm?" came out of Usopp's mouth as he stares with wide eyes to his attacker. "Shhhhht, keep quiet. I think there is someone on the ship" Zoro whispers to Usopp. Usopp looked at Zoro with both fear and confusion on his face, he slowly takes the swordsman's hand off his mouth and asks: "Why did you wake me up instead of Luffy or Sanji?" "Well now you can attack him from above and I from beneath. Ain't that a good idea?" "Alright". With that they left the bedroom and went to the deck.

Usopp just wanted to climb up the ladder, but Zoro pulled him down. "What the he-" further that that Usopp couldn't come because Zoro had smashed their lips together. Usopp wanted to pull away, but Zoro pulled him in closer and wrapped his arms around him. The sniper was captured in the strong arms of the swordsman. Usopp gave up and found out that Zoro was a good kisser. No, a great kisser. He was so deep in the kiss that he didn't noticed that Zoro's hands were traveling down. Usopp pulled away from the kiss and said: "I don't think this is a good idea…" "Well I do". Zoro pushed Usopp down on the deck and moved himself over Usopp's body, a knee at both sides of the sniper. Usopp tried to escape, but couldn't because Zoro is of course stronger than the poor sniper. He grabbed with one hand both of the snipers hands and held them up above his head. With his other hand Zoro grabbed his sword and cuts the bands of Usopp's dungarees. Usopp whole face was turned red. The swordsman pulled down the dungarees revealing Usopp's boxers which were in the form of a tent by now. "Oh looks like someone is happy to see me" Zoro said teasingly making Usopp blush more (if that was even possible). Zoro pulled down Usopp's boxers down, moved his mouth down and started to suck hard on Usopp's manhood. The sniper was trying to hold back a moan, he didn't wanted to wake anyone up and find them like this. Zoro lets go of Usopp's cock and says: "Let me hear your moans" "But what if they hear it and find us like this" "They won't". When Usopp hears this he opens his mouth and lets out a loud moan. Zoro continues to suck on Usopp's cock, his tongue swirling around the top. Usopp lets out one last moan before he comes inside Zoro's mouth. The swordsman swallows all of it and turns Usopp around so that the sniper lies on his stomach. Suddenly Usopp feels something at his entrance. "Zoro! What are you doing?" he asks the green head as he tries to look over his shoulder. Zoro doesn't answer the question, but instead he thrusts hard into the poor snipers ass. A shot of pain and pleasure rush through Usopp's body and he moans very loudly. _'I hope no one heard that'_ he thinks to himself. Zoro pulls almost completely out before slamming back in hard. Usopp shouts out in pain: "Please stop! I can't take it no more!" "Promise me one thing" "I will! As long as this torture stops!" "Stop with the lies" "Deal! I will never lie again!" and with that Zoro pulled out completely. _'Just as planned'_ the swordsman thinks to himself with a smile _'I can't wait until the morning'._


	4. Autors Note

**Autors note**

sorry for the late update on this story, I was on vacation.

the next chapert will be the last one and it will be up soon.

a big thanks for all off you guys who have read my story it means a lot for me and I hope you will wait for the last chapter

 **see ya soon, BelieveShadow**


	5. 4 The End

Make Me

Part 4: The End

* * *

 _-The next morning-_

Usopp wakes up with a stinging pain in his hips. He glares towards the cause of it and sees Zoro is still sleeping. The sniper looks around in the bedroom and sees that Luffy and Chopper are also awake. "Hey Usopp, can you continue the story now?" asks Chopper and Luffy as he sees that the black haired man is looking at them. "Sure, why not?" _'if I lie when he is asleep he will never notice that I lied in the first place'_ Usopp thinks to himself with a smug grin on his face.

" _ **One of them jumped out of the water with an open mouth to show off his sharp teeth. I was taken back by the sight but quickly recovered and grabbed my slingshot. I locked on the shark and before he fell back in to the water I hit him right between his eyes"**_

"What kind of story are you telling, Usopp?" says a dark voice. Usopp gets as white as a ghost and looks over his shoulder to see a very scary Zoro. "Uhm… I am n-not telling a-anything" "But Usopp I thought-" Usopp quickly puts a hand over Choppers mouth. "Well…" Zoro still looks like he is about to kill someone. "What is all this noise? I could hear it in my sleep, oh never mind I don't have any ears, yohohoho" They hear Brook say as he gets up. "They are just their usually self's, don't mind them" they hear a lazy voice say, look to where it is coming from and see Sanji. "What are you still doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the kitchen where you belong?" Zoro scuffs at the blonde. "What are _you_ doing up? You are normally still asleep now" Sanji shouts back immediately awake. "Chopper, Brook let's go outside" Usopp whispers a little scared of the two starting to fight again in the small room.

"Is Sanji awake?" Nami asks when she sees Usopp, Chopper and Brook leave the boys-room. "Yes, he is awake…" Usopp starts. "But he is a little busy" Chopper continues. "In fight with Zoro" Brook finishes. "It doesn't surprise me, but why in the morning?" Nami asks a little bit confused. "SHUT YOUR FACE AND DON'T TALK TO ME FOR TE REST OF THE DAY!" "LIKE I WAS PLANNING TO DO THAT!" The foursome hears as the swordsman and the cook walk out of the boys bedroom. "That doesn't sound good" Brook and Chopper say in unison. "At least it will be quiet during the breakfast" Robin says as she walks past the foursome.

"Usopp! Pleeeeaaaaassseeeee! Finish your story!" Luffy and chopper whine as the whole crew is seated by the table. "I am sorry but I forgot how it went" Usopp lies at which he gets a kick from Zoro to his leg. He tried to hide to pain in his voice as he confesses: "I didn't forgot, it never happened. The whole story is a lie" "What? It isn't true?" Chopper asks tears forming in his eyes. "I am very very sorry Chopper, but it isn't true" Usopp says again feeling guilty for getting Chopper hopes up to believe that he was a brave man.

* * *

 **This is the end. Let me know what you guys think about it. And remember: Never lie to your friends you could end up hurting their feelings.**

 **see ya, BelieveShadow**


End file.
